


A Taste That Lingers

by therealmoyashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Actually a pretty sad story with lots of smut, Alcohol, Angst, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunk confessions, Fingering, Haizaki's POV, Kuroko going downhill, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marijuana, Non-conclusive Ending, Out of Character, Past Tense, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Teikou Era, i need church, probably super out of character actually, sad undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmoyashi/pseuds/therealmoyashi
Summary: I couldn't say anything, and that was alright because he didn't want an answer.I'll never forget the way that tasted.Yeah, I thought, he ruined me.





	A Taste That Lingers

I had selfish intentions at first. 

It was easy. He was an easy target.

Or I guess that’s what I thought at the time. 

He seemed naive and hopeful. There was a purity behind those kind eyes that saw the best in people. The best in me, if such a thing even existed. He told me I was good on the inside, and I called him an idiot as a response, said he must be out of his damn mind. It was agonizing to realize I had this soft spot for him, though. I’d never admit it.

* * *

 

When he told me he was a virgin, I knew I had to be the one to take it. It was just in my nature. Fucking and fighting, the only two things I was good at besides basketball. I’d fucked plenty of chicks, and I won’t deny I knew my way around a guy. I fuck who I want, and me being Tetsuya’s first would just satisfy the hell out of me. I wanted to see the horror on everyone’s face when they found out, when they saw their dearest phantom sixth player marked, bruised, and bit up like some used up toy. Man that’d be hot as hell.

I was gonna make his first time amazing. I wanted to blow his damn mind so he’d always come back for more.

I just had to wait.

When we finally ended up hooking up, I told no one. 

I couldn't have anyone know. 

We were always making out on my couch. My shitty couch with the stuffing bulging out and about a thousand cigarette burn holes. My house reeked but he never complained, not even once. 

It was always my place, seeing as it’s usually always just us two. Who knew drunk parents passed the fuck out would be a blessing? 

He was so hot, in my lap, straddling me, making these hushed little noises when I took a hard bite at his baby soft skin. You’d touch him too hard and he’d bruise, so just imagine that neck of his when I was done with it. A masterpiece. 

And that wasn’t even the best of it. What was even hotter was the marks you couldn’t see, the ones around his perky little nipples, the ones down his abdomen. They’d go down even further if he let me.

“Let me fuck you,” I whispered, biting his soft earlobe and making sure to squeeze his ass nice and hard.

“Not yet,” he almost moaned.

“When?”

“Soon…”

It went on like that for weeks. He was such a tease.

* * *

 

When we fucked, I took my time for once. I waited so long, so why the hell not? My room was clean, the sheets smelled nice, I even had a damn vanilla candle lit because I had a theory that’d get him going. I was half-tempted to drip the hot wax on his chest just to see if he’d like it. Damn, I wanted to go crazy with him.

I had him splayed out before me, all bare for my eyes only. He looked damn good. 

Before we knew it, I had him turned around, face down into the pillow and ass raised up in the air, legs spread. My face was buried tongue-first in his ass and he was almost sobbing, restraining himself from rocking back on my tongue. He loved it. 

“ _Ohmygod_ …oh god… _ah_ …” he gasped, panting and out of breath. 

He was so embarrassed. I’ve never seen his face so red. 

He gasped as I dripped this scented lube between his ass cheeks, wondering what my next move was. I was rubbing over his entrance with my thumb, circling around it teasingly, not quite penetrating but just enough to make him impatient and flustered. 

“H-Haizaki-kun…”

“Yeah, babe?” I asked, licking the thumb that was just rubbing his hole.

He face got impossibly redder.

“Don’t lick it your thumb like that…”

“You wanna lick it instead?”

I teased his plump, bitten lips with my thumb and he complied by opening them up and accepting what I had to offer. He acts timid but now I'm seeing it's all just a front. 

What else does he like, I wonder?

That question was circulating in my head as I finger-fucked him until he was rocking back, begging for it. 

I decided to add one more. 

He almost came. 

When I entered him, I knew I fucked up. I really fucked up. Because the sex blew my mind even though I said I wanted to blow his. How could I go back to one night stands and sleazy hook-ups when the tightest ass I've ever felt could be riding my dick if I only asked? That thought scared me. I ruined it for myself. He ruined me.

* * *

 

We used to get high wherever we wanted. My room, that old couch, the park, one time on the school rooftop. It wasn't easy to get him to at least try it. But after one messed up day of practice he gave in and watched curiously as I rolled a joint. 

He was funny as hell when stoned. I couldn't stop laughing as he took one hit and almost coughed up a lung. It hit him pretty fast though, and soon all he wanted to do was talk about was milkshakes. 

“Make me one…”

“Like hell I can use the blender right now. We only have chocolate ice cream anyway.”

“Unacceptable.”

He leaned on my shoulder and said he wanted a nap. 

“What a waste of a perfectly good high.”

“Don't make fun of me.”

“It's too easy.”

“I feel strange,” he sighed, closing his eyes. 

“That's how you know it's working.”

* * *

 

Akashi knew something was up sooner or later. The look in his eyes when Tetsuya and I got too close was menacing. His eyes couldn't miss a thing. 

He was what I couldn’t be. I wanted to break him just for the fun of it. Turns out he didn’t need me around for that to happen. The so called ‘Generation of Miracles’ went ahead and did that job for me. Seeing that happen from the sidelines fucked me up. 

It fucked Tetsuya up to. 

You ever wonder what an angel looks like as it’s falling? 

It was Tetsuya.

In slow motion, he was watching the atmospheres change above him, launched deeper and deeper towards the earth but not yet making that final crash. But what do I know? I'm not a fucking poet.

* * *

 

We still fucked after I got booted from the team. It was different, though. At first I was aggressive, but as the time passed I found that he was almost insatiable. He was pissed. He needed a release. 

“More…” he begged when I slapped his ass nice and hard, my cock still in his ass, unmoving. “Please move.”

Polite as always. 

I gave it to him hard until he pleaded for me to cum inside him. I stopped wearing condoms after he made me get tested. I'd do anything he asked if it meant getting to cum inside him. 

We were exclusively fucking for a while. Neither of us questioned what we were to each other. That was fine, but it also wasn't. 

I think it tore him up inside, but he never complained. Not even once. 

He wanted to get high every week. I didn't have a problem with that. He was dealing with some shit he didn't wanna talk about, so I smoked him out until he was he was too far gone to remember. 

“Stop smoking cigarettes,” he nagged, stoned out of his mind. 

“Says the one who just smoked a bowl.” 

“I feel good.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

He was picking up my bad habits while I was picking up a milkshake for him on the daily. Although he hated the taste of cigarettes and beer, he could still get pretty fucked up on a cocktail or two. Drunk Tetsuya was different than high Tetsuya, but I think I preferred drunk Tetsuya once I saw it. We were drunk off our asses at the beach at sunset. He had a milkshake in hand that may or may not have been filled a fourth of the way with Bailey’s. He said he could hardly taste it at that point. 

With American hip-hop and rap blasting from my phone, I watched as he swayed drunkenly, feet dancing around in the shallow water of the shore. 

“What’re they singin’ bout…?” He asked, referring to the English lyrics. He never stopped moving his body, as if he was putting on a little show just for me. My eyes were glued to the way his ass looked in those rolled up jeans. 

“Drugs and fuckin’.”

I took a swig of my beer. Lost count of how many I downed. All I knew was I was a goner and Tetsuya was tempting me in every way with the lazy sway of his hips. 

“Mm...you...wan’ do that?” He slurred. 

“Huh,” I grunted, questioning. 

“Drugs ‘n fucking…”

It was the first time I heard him utter a profanity in my life. That alone sobered me up for a split second before the alcohol rushed straight back into my foggy brain. 

I tossed the beer bottle into the waves of the ocean and made up my mind real fast. 

“Hell yeah.”

He straddled my lap as I took a hit from my pipe. It was so hard to concentrate with that devilish mouth biting up my neck, I almost burnt my finger on the lighter. 

“Keep tempting me and I'll fuck your ass raw.”

“Mmm, might like it though…” he muttered with the roll of his hips. 

“God damn it, Tetsuya.”

He rode my cock on the beach, just us in the sand after dark with no one around to witness our public indecency. He was so loud this time, all the chemicals in our system making it hard to show restraint. He looked so good bouncing up and down my dick like it was the only thing he needed to survive. 

When he came, he went almost limp, so I flipped our positions and finished inside him like he would've begged me drunk or sober. 

We laid there in the sand for a while. I zipped up my pants a while earlier but he was still bare from the waist down with my cum running down his thighs onto the sand. He was still catching his breath. Our faces were close. 

“‘M ‘n love with you,” he slurred, shutting his eyes. 

I was silent of course. What could I say? Yeah, same, let's become official and act like a real couple even though all we ever do is fuck and mess around. Sounds good. 

I couldn't say anything, and that was alright because he didn't want an answer. 

I'll never forget the way that tasted. 

_Yeah_ , I thought, _he ruined me_. 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this story can be up to the reader, but it's hinted that Kuroko and Haizaki have a falling out. Kuroko gets clean, Haizaki doesn't. High school happens and Kuroko moves on while Haizaki will always be bitter.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated!
> 
> Follow my tumblr/twitter/insta @ vanillaghostie


End file.
